


あるまじき

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: This is a story somewhere between season 1 - 6 and season 2.





	あるまじき

白い制服はまだ持っていた。  
訊かれれば、潜入用に使えるとかなんとか。  
ケイナンはときどきおれに着せたがる。他のクルーのいないところで。ふたりきりのときに。  
帝国に復讐してるみたいでぞくぞくするなんて冗談みたいに云って、作戦前に見せるあの笑顔をおれに向ける。狩りに出かける野性動物みたいな、あの。  
ジェダイのくせにいいのかよ、そんなんで、ってあきれると、苦笑いして声を下げ、すまないと謝った。別に謝る必要ないのに。だっておれ適当云ってるだけで、ジェダイがどう考えるべきかなんて、まだよくわかってない。喉の奥で笑うと、からかわれたと気づいたケイナンは、おれの両手首を持ち上げ壁におしつけた。ちょっぴり不機嫌そうな顔が近づく。耳に吐息がかかる。かれのやわらかい髭が頬にあたって、熱を含んだ声で名を呼ばれると、それだけで、おれはどうにかなってしまいそうだった。震える膝に満足したかれの唇が耳に触れる。顎をたどり、首まで降りる。おれの両手を片手で持ち直し、襟の留め具をはずした指が、上衣のジッパーを下ろす。  
すぐに服の下へもぐった手は、迷いなく探り当てた。体の微細な跳ねがあからさまになるまでいじられて、でも身動きできなくて、頭をふる。ケイナンは手をはなすと、壁からおれをひきはがし、寝台に運んだ。酒場にくっついてる宿のマットが意外と快適なのはもう知っていた。  
「ものすごくいけないことをしてる気分だ」  
おれの上にかがんだケイナンがため息をつく。  
「気分じゃなくてさ、してるんじゃないの？」  
いけないことを。けしかけると、かれの眉は情けなく下がった。──あんたって、さあ──、いろいろ経験してそうなのに、なんでそんな、素直なの？ そんな顔してないで、早くおれの笑いを止めてよ。  
ねえ、これは、いけないこと、なんかじゃないと、おれは感じてる。これは必要なこと。どうしたって必要で、自然なことだよ。  
「ケイナン」  
名前を呼ぶ。おれにとってかけがえのない名前。腕をあげて、首を引き寄せる。  
かれの髭がおれの体のいろんなところにあたるのが、おれは好きなんだ。  
ケイナン、あんたの優しい手と舌を、惜しみなくおれにください。

了

**Author's Note:**

> ２０１６０１０４
> 
> Thank you for the〈Kudos〉！  
Thank you for reading！


End file.
